Golden Age Victoria von Piercing
Personality Victoria is extremely shy, she is very scared of other people as she is always worried they are going to make fun of her because of her fathers' love story. She tries not to draw too much attention to herself, but her quirk makes it pretty weird for her to stay hidden, since she looks so weird when using it. Once you are able to befriend Victoria, she is extremely kind and playful. She loves playing pranks on the people she trusts, even though she knows it bothers them. Backstory Victoria grew up in a loving home with two fathers and a twin brother. Victoria's parents, Aaron von Piercing and Derrick Young were a unique story, as they were two opposite sides of a very defined coin. Aaron was a very full-of-himself and popular pro-hero. He worked many cases and put a lot of villains away, saving countless lives. He was the poster-boy for pro-heroes in his prime and was known as Kraft King. He had the unique ability to take spare materials around and turn them into a lot of versatile things. One day though, he encountered what would be the only man he couldn't catch, Hindsight. Hindsight was never much of a big villains with the flashy crimes and murdering sprees. He stuck to thievery and making money by selling the things he stole on the black market. Hindsight possessed the unique ability to alter people's memories which allowed him to be very evasive when he stole things, making people forget that they even had the object he stole. After countless of attempts at capturing Hindsight, and many encounters Kraft King started to realize that he could've caught Hindsight many times over, but chose not to. He realized that he had fallen for Hindsight, and apparently Hindsight had fallen for him as well. Aaron offered an invite to Hindsight to meet up, which he agreed to. That day was the first known peaceful communion of a hero and a villain. They ended up having a relationship together, and Derrick stopped his villainy to make Aaron happy. Their relationship was heavily frowned upon, as the communion between a hero and a villain was though blasphemy, so Kraft King quickly fell out of the limelight and became shunned as a pro-hero. However, they were happy just being with each other. Eventually they adopted two four year old twins, Victoria and Gavin. Aaron and Derrick had plenty of leftover money from their days of heroing and villainy, so they often spoiled Gavin and Victoria, but made sure to instill manners and good beliefs into their adopted children. While Victoria grew up, she was always extremely scared of the outside world, knowing that her parents being the first hero-villain couple was looked down upon. Gavin always tried to tell her that the world was just jealous of them, but she knew that wasn't true. Victoria tries to be extremely optimistic, as she knows if she ever doubts herself and her family, she would deeply regret it. Victoria always tries to help Gavin be positive, as she knows that Gavin tries his best to make her feel better, so she wanted to do the same for him. Victoria's quirk started developing at the same time that Gavin's did, so she was often his test-dummy for his weird illusions. Victoria loved using her quirk to play little pranks on Gavin, knowing that he would always get a little mad and scared. It was always Victoria's dream to be a Pro-Hero like her father, she always thought he was so cool in his old days. When Victoria and Gavin enrolled in WayHaven Academy, she was so excited to begin her long journey to become a Pro-Hero with her brother. Resources Phone, wallet. Equipment / Weaponry None Specialisations Hand to hand combat Quirk Elasticity Victoria can stretch, deform, expand, flatten, and contract her body into any shape or form. Victoria can only stretch up to 15 meters. She can hit people with 15kN, but only if she expands that limb she is going to hit somebody with. Victoria could expand her fists by 4x, and every other part of her body by 2x. She can also make her limbs paper thin, but she could only flatten one limb at a time. Victoria can stretch her body with a speed of 10m/s. It is extremely difficult to hurt her because her body absorbs damage by stretching, but she still feels pain since her body is 2x tougher than a regular human, meaning that she has 10kN natural resistance. She is also bulletproof, if anybody decided to shoot her, the bullets would instantly fly right back at them at half speed and half force. The rebounded bullets only have a range of 20 meters. Versatility Has the properties of both rubber and gum. Example Victoria thrusted her arm forward at the criminal as it streched out about 10 feet, her fist going straight into his face. She then expanded her hand, grabbing him and then lifting him up into the air. She then took her other hand and did the same thing, grabbing him to make sure he can't run away. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age Academy Student